Take a look at me now Versão em português
by kenshin's fan
Summary: Uma songfic feita com a música " Take a look at me now " do Phil Collins . É feita quando o Kenshin se despede da Kaoru .


Eu não possuo os direitos de Samurai X , Nobuhiro Watisuki possui .

Nota : Esta é uma fic feita com a música _Take a look at me now _, do _Phill Collins _, o qual eu também não possuo os direitos

* * *

Songfic -- Take a look at me now

* * *

Já havia anoitecido . Kaoru estava parada na frente do dojo , esperando por ele . Ela ouve passos e olha para tras . '' Kenshin ! '' .

_How can I just let you walk away?_

Como eu pude deixar você ir embora ?

_Just let you leave without a trace?_

Deixar você ir embora sem um rastro ?

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

Quando eu estava aqui respirando junto com você

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Você é a única pessoa que realmente me conhece por inteiro

'' O ministro Okubo foi assassinado hoje de manhã '' ; disse Kenshin .

'' É ... fiquei sabendo ... '' ; Kaoru respondeu . '' Os verdadeiros autores do crime são Shishio e seus subordinados . Makoto Shishio deve ser detido . Este servo irá a Kyoto .". Kaoru assustou - se . '' Você vai assassianar o Maokoto Shishio ? " . '' Não , este servo não sabe o que irá fazer ... Mas a luta contra o Saitou mostrou uma dura realidade para este servo ... No fundo da alma deste servo ainda existe um retalhador sedento por sangue.''

_How can you just walk away from me?_

Como você pode simplesmente ir para longe de mim ?

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

Enquanto tudo que eu posso fazer é assistir você partir

_'Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain_

Por que nós dividimos as risadas e a dor

_and even shared the tears_

E até dividimos as lágrimas

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Você é a única pessoa que realmente me conhecia por inteiro 

Kaoru tentou convencer o samurai a ficar , '' Mas você sempre volta ao normal ! '' . " Não é verdade . No caso do Jin -E , a voz da senhorita Kaoru

alcaçou este servo porque ele havia voltado a ser Battousai só para salvá - la , mas na luta contra Saitou a sua voz não alcançou este servo ... Esta é uma diferença crucial . A senhorita Kaoru pode achar que este servo é Kenshin Himura , mas para as pessoas que estão no governo , para os comandados de Shishio e para as inúmeras pessoas que nutrem rancores por Battousai , este servo sempre será um retalhador , e não o Kenshin . ''

_So take a look at me now_

Então dê uma olhada em mim agora

_'Cuz there's just an empty space_

Por que há apenas um espaço vazio

_And there's nothin left here to remind me_

E não há nada aqui para me lembrar

_Just the memory of your face_

Só a memória do seu rosto

Kaoru estava prestes a cair quando Kenshin a abraçou . '' Obrigado por tudo ... e adeus ... Este servo é um andarilho . E ele irá .. vagar novamente sem rumo . ''

_Take a look at me now_

Dê uma olhada em mim agora

_'Cuz there's just an empty space_

Por que há apenas um espaço vazio

_And you come back to me is against all odds_

E você voltar para mim é contra todas as probabilidades

_and that's what I've gotta face_

E é isso que eu tenho que encarar 

Lágrimas incontroláveis sairam dos olhos de Kaoru . Ela não conseguia acreditar . Não podia acreditar . Kenshin a soltou de seus braços e começou a andar . Ela caiu de joelhos .

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

Eu gostaria poder fazer você virar

_Turn around and see me cry_

Virar e me ver chorar

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

Há tanto que eu preciso dizer á você

_So many reasons why_

Tantas razões por quê 

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Você é a única pessoa que realmente me conhecia por inteiro

Kaoru , com suas últimas forças , tentou impedir que Kenshin se fosse . " Ken ... shin ... KENSHIN ! '' . Não adiantou , Kenshin continuou andando .

_Take a look at me now_

Dê uma olhada em mim agora

_'Cuz there's just an empty space_

Por que há apenas um espaço vazio

_But to wait for you , that's all I can do_

Mas esperar por você , isso é tudo que eu posso fazer 

_and that's what I gotta face_

E é isso que eu tenho que encarar 

_Take a good look at me now_

Dê uma boa olhada em mim agora

_'Cuz i'll still be standing here_

Por que eu ainda vou continuar aqui 

_And you comming back to me is against all odds_

E você voltar para mim é contra todas as probabilidades 

_It's a chance I have to take_

É uma chance que eu tenho que acreditar

Asssim , no dia 14 de Maio do ano 11 da era Meiji ( 1878 ) , Kenshin Himura voltou a ser um andarilho e desapareceu , sozinho , nas trevas da noite ...

_Just take a look at me now ..._

Apenas dê uma olhada em mim agora ...


End file.
